Sparrow's step forth
by Owlflight29
Summary: Sparrowpaw is a new apprentice but the day of her apprenticeship Kinkstar comes and says two cats should test if her clan space is livable. She sends Sparrowpaw and Furrypaw Birdclan's medicine cat apprentice. Sparrowpaw thinks she'll die until LOVE
1. Chapter 1

Fireclan

**Leader**

Heatherstar- a orange she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**

Lionvoice- a light yellow tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat**

Littleleaf- A small brown tom with green eyes

Yarrowpaw- a spiky brown and black she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Clawfur- a battle scarred brown tom

Seapaw

Mudtail- a brown she-cat

Echoface- a cream she-cat with striking beep blue eyes

Squirreltail- an orange tom with a very bushy tail

Springpaw

Snowstorm- a white she-cat with blue eyes

Horsepaw

Frogfoot- a big black tom with white spots

Clawpaw

**Apprentices**

Seapaw- blue she-cat

Springpaw- little cream she-cat

Clawpaw- a big brown she-cat with very long claws

Horsepaw- tall brown tom

Yarrowpaw- a ginger she-cat

**Queens**

Hawktail- light brown she cat with kits Sparrowkit, Crowkit and Lakekit.

Frostfoot- a blue and silver she-cat with light blue eyes with kits Snowkit and Sunkit

Flowerface- a yellow she-cat

**Elders**

Poppyclaw- blind cream she-cat

Longvoice- black tom

Brambleclan

**Leader**

Thornstar- cream tom

**Deputy**

Brokenfoot- a black tom with a broken paw

**Medicine cat**

Willowface- silver she-cat

**Warriors**

Silverstorm- silver she-cat

Tigerpaw- brown tom with black stripes

Hollowtail- black tom

Barkfoot- brown tom

Gingerpaw- a ginger she-cat

Deadear- half deaf ginger she-cat

Groundclan

**Leader**

Hollowstar- dark brown tom

Racconpaw- grey she-cat

**Deputy**

Groundflight- a brown she-cat

**Medicine cat**

Yellowwing- a light ginger cat

Birdclan

**Leader**

Kinkstar- a spiky orange she-cat

**Deputy**

Farrowface- a brown tom

**Medicine cat**

Waterclaw- a blue and silver tom

Furrypaw- a cream tom with a bushy tail

Chapter one

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come under flame rock for a clan meeting" cried Heatherstar.

Sparrowkit cantered close to the flame rock, her apprentice friends Clawpaw and Springpaw covering her.

Echopaw went to the fire rock and bowed her head, "Echopaw do you agree to die for the clan?"

Echopaw wearily said "I do."

Heatherstar raised her head then paused for a split second then said "Echopaw from now on you'll be Echoface."

"Echoface, Echoface" chanted the clan.

Sparrowkit walked back to the blueberry nursery and to her mom Hawktail.

"Ah, kin that's my dream for you three" explained Hawktail.

Sparrowkit loved looking at the apprentices and thinking _I'll be that soon. _Sparrowkit looked at her paws and knew one thing. Only one more moon to go.

"Sparrowkit do you agree to uphold clan law and learn the warrior code" cried Heatherstar.

Sparrowkit was shaking in excitement and said "yes."

"From the power from the stars I may now call you Sparrowpaw and Lionvoice shall mentor you" continued Heatherstar.

Sparrowpaw nodded then she touched noses with the clan deputy.

"Sparrowpaw, Crowpaw, Lakepaw!" cried the clan.

Sparrowpaw savored the moment then followed Lionvoice to the training hollow. The training hollow was in the nearby caves with holes on the top.

"Hit me" said Lionvoice.

Sparrowpaw shivered then jumped at Lionvoice.

Lionvoice blocked and left Sparrowpaw flying, but Sparrowpaw spun around and landed ready.

"Impressive for being a kit for morning" said Lionvoice.

Sparrowpaw tensed.

"Block me" said Lionvoice as he pounced.

Sparrowpaw slithered out of Lionvoice's way and pounced on his back.

Lionvoice ran sideways to the nearest can wall.

Sparrowpaw familiar with the plan due to apprentice tips she jumped off close to the wall leaving Lionvoice smashed against the wall.

Lionvoice perked up then said "wow! Where did you learn that tactic! And that speed is almost as fast as Kinkstar, the fastest leader."

Sparrowpaw was happy as she walked back to camp; she saw the fresh kill pile had a few mice and sparrow. Sparrowpaw chose a mouse and walked to the apprentice area which was merely just a few stones next to a bucket load of moss. Sparrowpaw ate then saw Kinkstar at the entrance.

"What's Kinkstar doing here in Fireclan territory?" whispered Sparrowpaw, but in pure curiosity she followed Kinkstar.

Kinkstar saw Sparrowpaw then growled "who are you?"

Sparrowpaw took a deep breath then said "well, I'm Sparrowpaw the newest apprentice in Fireclan."

Kinkstar shook her head and smiled then said "is Heatherstar here?"

Sparrowpaw stammered then Lionvoice said "she left for a hunting patrol a while ago."

Kinkstar sighed then said "then my I talk to you two cats."

Sparrowpaw nodded in confusion and walked to the leaders den.

"Lionvoice, Sparrowpaw I have some good news and bad news" said Kinkstar.

"Hit me" said Sparrowpaw.

"Well, my territory can't sustain my clan the vital supplies unlike your clan so I'm thinking of keeping one of my apprentices in the territory and Sparrowpaw in the territory to see if them alone can survive. In that process my clan would like to stay in Fireclan territory. You know just for the time being" Explained Kinkstar.

Lionvoice nodded then said "what if the apprentices survive?"

Kinkstar sighed then said "they'll have to face attacks, ambushes, tough weather and each other so I think they become automatic warriors. Pretty much it's a mouse for a mouse situation."

Sparrowpaw paused then asked "which cat will I be with?"

Kinkstar sighed then said "you'll be with Furrypaw."

Sparrowpaw was angry because not only was Furrypaw a talkative tom but a medicine cat apprentice!

Kinkstar finished off by saying "if Heatherstar agrees then we'll start at once."

Lionvoice nodded then walked out of the leaders den with Sparrowpaw dragging her paws behind him.

Sparrowpaw saw Lionvoice race to Heatherstar, Sparrowpaw could just hear Heatherstar's approval.

Lionvoice told Heatherstar Kinkstar's situation.

Heatherstar agreed, Sparrowpaw knew it as she walked up to her.

"Sparrowpaw, I agreed. All we know is that if you and Furrypaw survive it'll mean our claws to us. Besides it's only six moons" explained Heatherstar.

Sparrowpaw growled in her throat and knew she couldn't fight back. She nodded in pure stubbornness, and walked to the apprentice's den. As angry as ever since six moons takes forever.

Heatherstar and Kinkstar was talking, Furrypaw behind Kinkstar.

Sparrowpaw unsheathed her claws as Kinkstar said "I'm sure they'll get along perfectly." Sparrowpaw then realized that Heatherstar said "now let's go to your territory and leave before Thornstar is tempted."

They ran through Fireclan territory, every step Sparrowpaw made hurt because she wouldn't be training here. She also knew that she wasn't actually training but trying to survive.

At Birdclan territory Heatherstar stopped and said "here's your stop and now you're a part of Birdclan or Phoenixclan."

Sparrowpaw sighed the walked inside to the strongest Birdclan scent there was. Furrypaw walked next to her. She shivered as they touched fur.

Then Kinkstar and Heatherstar left leaving a territory to her and Furrypaw.

Chapter 2

"So what first Sparrowpaw? Finding their camp, getting some yarrow or training me to fight?" asked Furrypaw.

Sparrowpaw looked at him then said "I'll find the camp while you collect yarrow or whatever! But we meet up at the camp."

Furrypaw nodded and walked off leaving lonely Sparrowpaw to find the camp and catch prey.

Sparrowpaw smelt the air and looked for the faintest Birdclan scent; she found Kinkstar's scent and started to follow it. She raced then she saw it, a rocky area with a giant den in the area. _Leaders den I guess _thought Sparrowpaw as she walked up to it. She walked around the clan camp then looked for the fresh kill pile. She found it and with that found a few rabbits and two mice. Sparrowpaw picked up a hare then Furrypaw came into camp with leaves in his mouth.

Sparrowpaw walked next to Furrypaw and asked "where will you sleep?"

Furrypaw placed the leaves down then said "in the medicine cat den."

Sparrowpaw sighed in relief as he said that then she said "I'll sleep in the leaders den, due to space."

Furrypaw agreed then left to the medicine cat den, Sparrowpaw moved to the leaders den and looked at the moss and saw that it was as dry as a bone. "Mouse dung" explained Sparrowpaw as she tried to curl up. She got up and looked outside to see the sky starting to get dark. Sparrowpaw went back in and took the moss off and slept on the dry cave floor.

Sparrowpaw woke up with her legs stiff, "need some comfrey? It helps stiffness" said Furrypaw.

Sparrowpaw looked up and saw comfrey at her nose, "oh come on! Don't be an elder. I need you to survive six months anyway" explained Furrypaw.

Sparrowpaw sighed then ate the comfrey, the bitterness stung her tongue. But her legs started to feel better so she stood up.

"Thanks Furrypaw" said Sparrowpaw stubbornly.

She walked out of the leaders den and smelt the air, she ran as she smelt hare. She raced puts outside the camp and saw it. She crouched then sneaked closer then pounced, she bit the hare and it was prey. She smelt the air, Brambleclan.

She raced back to camp with the hare, she saw Furrypaw sorting out the herds.

"Furrypaw! Furrypaw!" shouted Sparrowpaw "Brambleclan wants to take this territory already!"

Furrypaw started to shiver.

"Furrypaw, can't you fight like a warrior?" asked Sparrowpaw now extremely scared.

Furrypaw just shook his head and went to the back of the medicine cat den.

Sparrowpaw shivered then smelt the air; Brambleclan is only five badger-lengths away. She ran to the leaders den and went to the back. One of the few safe zones there are in Birdclan territory.

Furrypaw sneaked to the pond at the back, he looked at the pond still petrified and saw fish. Lots of fish and moss around the pond it was amazing that the medicine cat before didn't find this. Furrypaw walked deeper then found out that he was at the other side of the cave. He found a spot of light, obviously the earliest medicine cat slept there. Closest to the stars and to Starclan, he went to the spot and wished Earthtstar and Birdstar spoke to him. Or at least their medicine cats Hawktail and Adderbite the first medicine cats with Squirrelleaf and Brokenpool. He walked under the light and tried to relax, if only he could show Sparrowpaw this amazing work of clanship in his clan. Furrypaw sighed and knew he didn't have a clan but a friend and an enemy.

Sparrowpaw heard a battle cry from Thornstar; she went deeper into the cave and covered herself in the nearby dust, dead rotten mice and dry moss. In the end she looked invisible and smelled like crow food. She heard Thornstar stop and start to smell the camp by the faint 'sniff, sniff' sound. Sparrowpaw curled up tighter then Thornstar cried "we have a new extra territory and two camps!" She heard cats running into camp, they spread out and each cat went to one place. Then she heard it, "Help! Sparrowpaw, I need help!"

Sparrowpaw raced out of the leaders den, while running to the medicine cat den she felt weight slam onto her. She turned her head to see Gingerpaw; she did a swift claw on Gingerpaw's face leaving her stunned.

Gingerpaw ran to attack Sparrowpaw but Sparrowpaw was ready and close to a cave. Gingerpaw pounced on Sparrowpaw; Sparrowpaw felt the weight of an 8 moon old weighing her down.

Sparrowpaw dragged herself face first to the nearest wall, close to the wall she spun leaving Gingerpaw scrabbling upon Sparrowpaw's dusty fur. Sparrowpaw continued to push to the wall, her heart raced. Then she heard Gingerpaw's cry of pain to the wall, Sparrowpaw moved while she could and then she saw Furrypaw.

Furrypaw was flailing his paws and trying to battle.

Sparrowpaw had to fight, she jumped on the apprentice.

The cat screeched and tried to chuck Sparrowpaw off, Sparrowpaw flew to the wall. She wearily stood up and went again. She landed next to the apprentice, he paced back. Sparrowpaw then swiftly slashed the toms face.

He tried to strike back but he missed by a tail length.

Sparrowpaw struck the tom's belly, and then she pushed him to the wall leaving him stunned. Sparrowpaw sighed then went next to Furrypaw, she then heard "stop warrior! Why are you protecting this place?"

Sparrowpaw walked out, Furrypaw following her.

Thornstar said "who are you?"

Sparrowpaw lowered her head then answered "well I'm an apprentice on a mission and my medicine cat buddy here is Furrypaw. Plus I'm Sparrowpaw."

Thornstar nodded then asked "may I leave all the warriors that attacked here?"

Sparrowpaw thought then said "this is me and Furrypaw's mission! If you leave any cat, leave an apprentice."

Thornstar thought for a moment then said "Okay, Tigerpaw join Sparrowpaw and Furrypaw."

A brown tom with black stripes came close to Sparrowpaw. "He's Tigerpaw! How old is he?" asked Sparrowpaw.

Thornstar sighed then whispered "8 moons old."

Sparrowpaw sighed and thought, if Groundclan attacked here and left another apprentice then I'm leaving."

Tigerpaw sighed then walked next to Thornstar and said "but I want to stay in Brambleclan!"

Thornstar was taken by the apprentice then said "I'll leave only you and Furrypaw in peace."

Tigerpaw jumped in joy and walked away behind Thornstar.

Sparrowpaw sighed then said to Furrypaw "at least there aren't more of us."

Sparrowpaw walked to Furrypaw with her few scratches.

Furrypaw first said "amazing fighting, I can't believe that you are as old as me!"

Sparrowpaw shook her head in shock; he was 6 moons old too!

"Oh yes, you may need some poppy seeds. While you're asleep I'll fix up those scratches" said Furrypaw giving Sparrowpaw some poppy seeds.

Sparrowpaw slurped the little seeds up. Sparrowpaw started to feel sleepy, soon she was asleep.

Sparrowpaw dreamt of her and Furrypaw after a few moons, really looking like a warrior and a medicine cat. She realized that she was in love with the tom that disgusted Sparrowpaw. Now Sparrowpaw was certain, Firestar had bees in his brain.

"WAKE UP!" shouted Furrypaw, Sparrowpaw jumped up and in shock unsheathed her claws.

Sparrowpaw then realized what her claws did and put them in.

"Did you get a message from Starclan?" asked Furrypaw.

Sparrowpaw moaned nothing seemed nothing was fun with Furrytailleafhead. "Yes I did" said Sparrowpaw.

"Me too, about us defying clan law and falling in love" said Furrypaw.

_Mouse brained tom! _Thought Sparrowpaw, enraged with the same love dream situation. Sparrowpaw pushed away the topic. "So do you know where to hunt?" asked Sparrowpaw.

Furrypaw stopped then said "I actually do and it's inside camp."

Sparrowpaw shook her head in confusion then started to follow Furrypaw to the medicine cat den.

Furrypaw showed Sparrowpaw the lake pond.

Sparrowpaw gasped in amazement, they could grow herds in the den. Sparrowpaw walked to the place Furrypaw sleeps then went deeper. She found it, a piece of mud and just above it was a hole which perfectly saw it faced the sun. _Amazing, maybe Firestar has some sense _thought Sparrowpaw.


	2. Chapter 2

Fireclan

**Leader**

Heatherstar- a orange she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**

Lionvoice- a light yellow tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat**

Littleleaf- A small brown tom with green eyes

Yarrowpaw- a spiky brown and black she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Clawfur- a battle scarred brown tom

Seapaw

Mudtail- a brown she-cat

Echoface- a cream she-cat with striking beep blue eyes

Squirreltail- an orange tom with a very bushy tail

Springpaw

Snowstorm- a white she-cat with blue eyes

Horsepaw

Frogfoot- a big black tom with white spots

Clawpaw

**Apprentices**

Seapaw- blue she-cat

Springpaw- little cream she-cat

Clawpaw- a big brown she-cat with very long claws

Horsepaw- tall brown tom

Yarrowpaw- a ginger she-cat

**Queens**

Hawktail- light brown she cat with kits Sparrowkit, Crowkit and Lakekit.

Frostfoot- a blue and silver she-cat with light blue eyes with kits Snowkit and Sunkit

Flowerface- a yellow she-cat

**Elders**

Poppyclaw- blind cream she-cat

Longvoice- black tom

Brambleclan

**Leader**

Thornstar- cream tom

**Deputy**

Brokenfoot- a black tom with a broken paw

**Medicine cat**

Willowface- silver she-cat

**Warriors**

Silverstorm- silver she-cat

Tigerpaw- brown tom with black stripes

Hollowtail- black tom

Barkfoot- brown tom

Gingerpaw- a ginger she-cat

Deadear- half deaf ginger she-cat

Groundclan

**Leader**

Hollowstar- dark brown tom

Racconpaw- grey she-cat

**Deputy**

Groundflight- a brown she-cat

**Medicine cat**

Yellowwing- a light ginger cat

Birdclan

**Leader**

Kinkstar- a spiky orange she-cat

**Deputy**

Farrowface- a brown tom

**Medicine cat**

Waterclaw- a blue and silver tom

Furrypaw- a cream tom with a bushy tail

Chapter one

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come under flame rock for a clan meeting" cried Heatherstar.

Sparrowkit cantered close to the flame rock, her apprentice friends Clawpaw and Springpaw covering her.

Echopaw went to the fire rock and bowed her head, "Echopaw do you agree to die for the clan?"

Echopaw wearily said "I do."

Heatherstar raised her head then paused for a split second then said "Echopaw from now on you'll be Echoface."

"Echoface, Echoface" chanted the clan.

Sparrowkit walked back to the blueberry nursery and to her mom Hawktail.

"Ah, kin that's my dream for you three" explained Hawktail.

Sparrowkit loved looking at the apprentices and thinking _I'll be that soon. _Sparrowkit looked at her paws and knew one thing. Only one more moon to go.

"Sparrowkit do you agree to uphold clan law and learn the warrior code" cried Heatherstar.

Sparrowkit was shaking in excitement and said "yes."

"From the power from the stars I may now call you Sparrowpaw and Lionvoice shall mentor you" continued Heatherstar.

Sparrowpaw nodded then she touched noses with the clan deputy.

"Sparrowpaw, Crowpaw, Lakepaw!" cried the clan.

Sparrowpaw savored the moment then followed Lionvoice to the training hollow. The training hollow was in the nearby caves with holes on the top.

"Hit me" said Lionvoice.

Sparrowpaw shivered then jumped at Lionvoice.

Lionvoice blocked and left Sparrowpaw flying, but Sparrowpaw spun around and landed ready.

"Impressive for being a kit for morning" said Lionvoice.

Sparrowpaw tensed.

"Block me" said Lionvoice as he pounced.

Sparrowpaw slithered out of Lionvoice's way and pounced on his back.

Lionvoice ran sideways to the nearest can wall.

Sparrowpaw familiar with the plan due to apprentice tips she jumped off close to the wall leaving Lionvoice smashed against the wall.

Lionvoice perked up then said "wow! Where did you learn that tactic! And that speed is almost as fast as Kinkstar, the fastest leader."

Sparrowpaw was happy as she walked back to camp; she saw the fresh kill pile had a few mice and sparrow. Sparrowpaw chose a mouse and walked to the apprentice area which was merely just a few stones next to a bucket load of moss. Sparrowpaw ate then saw Kinkstar at the entrance.

"What's Kinkstar doing here in Fireclan territory?" whispered Sparrowpaw, but in pure curiosity she followed Kinkstar.

Kinkstar saw Sparrowpaw then growled "who are you?"

Sparrowpaw took a deep breath then said "well, I'm Sparrowpaw the newest apprentice in Fireclan."

Kinkstar shook her head and smiled then said "is Heatherstar here?"

Sparrowpaw stammered then Lionvoice said "she left for a hunting patrol a while ago."

Kinkstar sighed then said "then my I talk to you two cats."

Sparrowpaw nodded in confusion and walked to the leaders den.

"Lionvoice, Sparrowpaw I have some good news and bad news" said Kinkstar.

"Hit me" said Sparrowpaw.

"Well, my territory can't sustain my clan the vital supplies unlike your clan so I'm thinking of keeping one of my apprentices in the territory and Sparrowpaw in the territory to see if them alone can survive. In that process my clan would like to stay in Fireclan territory. You know just for the time being" Explained Kinkstar.

Lionvoice nodded then said "what if the apprentices survive?"

Kinkstar sighed then said "they'll have to face attacks, ambushes, tough weather and each other so I think they become automatic warriors. Pretty much it's a mouse for a mouse situation."

Sparrowpaw paused then asked "which cat will I be with?"

Kinkstar sighed then said "you'll be with Furrypaw."

Sparrowpaw was angry because not only was Furrypaw a talkative tom but a medicine cat apprentice!

Kinkstar finished off by saying "if Heatherstar agrees then we'll start at once."

Lionvoice nodded then walked out of the leaders den with Sparrowpaw dragging her paws behind him.

Sparrowpaw saw Lionvoice race to Heatherstar, Sparrowpaw could just hear Heatherstar's approval.

Lionvoice told Heatherstar Kinkstar's situation.

Heatherstar agreed, Sparrowpaw knew it as she walked up to her.

"Sparrowpaw, I agreed. All we know is that if you and Furrypaw survive it'll mean our claws to us. Besides it's only six moons" explained Heatherstar.

Sparrowpaw growled in her throat and knew she couldn't fight back. She nodded in pure stubbornness, and walked to the apprentice's den. As angry as ever since six moons takes forever.

Heatherstar and Kinkstar was talking, Furrypaw behind Kinkstar.

Sparrowpaw unsheathed her claws as Kinkstar said "I'm sure they'll get along perfectly." Sparrowpaw then realized that Heatherstar said "now let's go to your territory and leave before Thornstar is tempted."

They ran through Fireclan territory, every step Sparrowpaw made hurt because she wouldn't be training here. She also knew that she wasn't actually training but trying to survive.

At Birdclan territory Heatherstar stopped and said "here's your stop and now you're a part of Birdclan or Phoenixclan."

Sparrowpaw sighed the walked inside to the strongest Birdclan scent there was. Furrypaw walked next to her. She shivered as they touched fur.

Then Kinkstar and Heatherstar left leaving a territory to her and Furrypaw.

Chapter 2

"So what first Sparrowpaw? Finding their camp, getting some yarrow or training me to fight?" asked Furrypaw.

Sparrowpaw looked at him then said "I'll find the camp while you collect yarrow or whatever! But we meet up at the camp."

Furrypaw nodded and walked off leaving lonely Sparrowpaw to find the camp and catch prey.

Sparrowpaw smelt the air and looked for the faintest Birdclan scent; she found Kinkstar's scent and started to follow it. She raced then she saw it, a rocky area with a giant den in the area. _Leaders den I guess _thought Sparrowpaw as she walked up to it. She walked around the clan camp then looked for the fresh kill pile. She found it and with that found a few rabbits and two mice. Sparrowpaw picked up a hare then Furrypaw came into camp with leaves in his mouth.

Sparrowpaw walked next to Furrypaw and asked "where will you sleep?"

Furrypaw placed the leaves down then said "in the medicine cat den."

Sparrowpaw sighed in relief as he said that then she said "I'll sleep in the leaders den, due to space."

Furrypaw agreed then left to the medicine cat den, Sparrowpaw moved to the leaders den and looked at the moss and saw that it was as dry as a bone. "Mouse dung" explained Sparrowpaw as she tried to curl up. She got up and looked outside to see the sky starting to get dark. Sparrowpaw went back in and took the moss off and slept on the dry cave floor.

Sparrowpaw woke up with her legs stiff, "need some comfrey? It helps stiffness" said Furrypaw.

Sparrowpaw looked up and saw comfrey at her nose, "oh come on! Don't be an elder. I need you to survive six months anyway" explained Furrypaw.

Sparrowpaw sighed then ate the comfrey, the bitterness stung her tongue. But her legs started to feel better so she stood up.

"Thanks Furrypaw" said Sparrowpaw stubbornly.

She walked out of the leaders den and smelt the air, she ran as she smelt hare. She raced puts outside the camp and saw it. She crouched then sneaked closer then pounced, she bit the hare and it was prey. She smelt the air, Brambleclan.

She raced back to camp with the hare, she saw Furrypaw sorting out the herds.

"Furrypaw! Furrypaw!" shouted Sparrowpaw "Brambleclan wants to take this territory already!"

Furrypaw started to shiver.

"Furrypaw, can't you fight like a warrior?" asked Sparrowpaw now extremely scared.

Furrypaw just shook his head and went to the back of the medicine cat den.

Sparrowpaw shivered then smelt the air; Brambleclan is only five badger-lengths away. She ran to the leaders den and went to the back. One of the few safe zones there are in Birdclan territory.

Furrypaw sneaked to the pond at the back, he looked at the pond still petrified and saw fish. Lots of fish and moss around the pond it was amazing that the medicine cat before didn't find this. Furrypaw walked deeper then found out that he was at the other side of the cave. He found a spot of light, obviously the earliest medicine cat slept there. Closest to the stars and to Starclan, he went to the spot and wished Earthtstar and Birdstar spoke to him. Or at least their medicine cats Hawktail and Adderbite the first medicine cats with Squirrelleaf and Brokenpool. He walked under the light and tried to relax, if only he could show Sparrowpaw this amazing work of clanship in his clan. Furrypaw sighed and knew he didn't have a clan but a friend and an enemy.

Sparrowpaw heard a battle cry from Thornstar; she went deeper into the cave and covered herself in the nearby dust, dead rotten mice and dry moss. In the end she looked invisible and smelled like crow food. She heard Thornstar stop and start to smell the camp by the faint 'sniff, sniff' sound. Sparrowpaw curled up tighter then Thornstar cried "we have a new extra territory and two camps!" She heard cats running into camp, they spread out and each cat went to one place. Then she heard it, "Help! Sparrowpaw, I need help!"

Sparrowpaw raced out of the leaders den, while running to the medicine cat den she felt weight slam onto her. She turned her head to see Gingerpaw; she did a swift claw on Gingerpaw's face leaving her stunned.

Gingerpaw ran to attack Sparrowpaw but Sparrowpaw was ready and close to a cave. Gingerpaw pounced on Sparrowpaw; Sparrowpaw felt the weight of an 8 moon old weighing her down.

Sparrowpaw dragged herself face first to the nearest wall, close to the wall she spun leaving Gingerpaw scrabbling upon Sparrowpaw's dusty fur. Sparrowpaw continued to push to the wall, her heart raced. Then she heard Gingerpaw's cry of pain to the wall, Sparrowpaw moved while she could and then she saw Furrypaw.

Furrypaw was flailing his paws and trying to battle.

Sparrowpaw had to fight, she jumped on the apprentice.

The cat screeched and tried to chuck Sparrowpaw off, Sparrowpaw flew to the wall. She wearily stood up and went again. She landed next to the apprentice, he paced back. Sparrowpaw then swiftly slashed the toms face.

He tried to strike back but he missed by a tail length.

Sparrowpaw struck the tom's belly, and then she pushed him to the wall leaving him stunned. Sparrowpaw sighed then went next to Furrypaw, she then heard "stop warrior! Why are you protecting this place?"

Sparrowpaw walked out, Furrypaw following her.

Thornstar said "who are you?"

Sparrowpaw lowered her head then answered "well I'm an apprentice on a mission and my medicine cat buddy here is Furrypaw. Plus I'm Sparrowpaw."

Thornstar nodded then asked "may I leave all the warriors that attacked here?"

Sparrowpaw thought then said "this is me and Furrypaw's mission! If you leave any cat, leave an apprentice."

Thornstar thought for a moment then said "Okay, Tigerpaw join Sparrowpaw and Furrypaw."

A brown tom with black stripes came close to Sparrowpaw. "He's Tigerpaw! How old is he?" asked Sparrowpaw.

Thornstar sighed then whispered "8 moons old."

Sparrowpaw sighed and thought, if Groundclan attacked here and left another apprentice then I'm leaving."

Tigerpaw sighed then walked next to Thornstar and said "but I want to stay in Brambleclan!"

Thornstar was taken by the apprentice then said "I'll leave only you and Furrypaw in peace."

Tigerpaw jumped in joy and walked away behind Thornstar.

Sparrowpaw sighed then said to Furrypaw "at least there aren't more of us."

Sparrowpaw walked to Furrypaw with her few scratches.

Furrypaw first said "amazing fighting, I can't believe that you are as old as me!"

Sparrowpaw shook her head in shock; he was 6 moons old too!

"Oh yes, you may need some poppy seeds. While you're asleep I'll fix up those scratches" said Furrypaw giving Sparrowpaw some poppy seeds.

Sparrowpaw slurped the little seeds up. Sparrowpaw started to feel sleepy, soon she was asleep.

Sparrowpaw dreamt of her and Furrypaw after a few moons, really looking like a warrior and a medicine cat. She realized that she was in love with the tom that disgusted Sparrowpaw. Now Sparrowpaw was certain, Firestar had bees in his brain.

"WAKE UP!" shouted Furrypaw, Sparrowpaw jumped up and in shock unsheathed her claws.

Sparrowpaw then realized what her claws did and put them in.

"Did you get a message from Starclan?" asked Furrypaw.

Sparrowpaw moaned nothing seemed nothing was fun with Furrytailleafhead. "Yes I did" said Sparrowpaw.

"Me too, about us defying clan law and falling in love" said Furrypaw.

_Mouse brained tom! _Thought Sparrowpaw, enraged with the same love dream situation. Sparrowpaw pushed away the topic. "So do you know where to hunt?" asked Sparrowpaw.

Furrypaw stopped then said "I actually do and it's inside camp."

Sparrowpaw shook her head in confusion then started to follow Furrypaw to the medicine cat den.

Furrypaw showed Sparrowpaw the lake pond.

Sparrowpaw gasped in amazement, they could grow herds in the den. Sparrowpaw walked to the place Furrypaw sleeps then went deeper. She found it, a piece of mud and just above it was a hole which perfectly saw it faced the sun. _Amazing, maybe Firestar has some sense _thought Sparrowpaw.


End file.
